Woodyladdin
This is DarkLord62892's Sixth Movie-Spoof of the 1992 Disney Films, "Aladdin". Here's the Cast: * Aladdin - Woody (Toy Story) * Jasmine - Bo Peep (Toy Story) * Genie - Louis (The Princess And The Frog) * Jafar - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Iago - Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Abu - Bullseye (Toy Story 2) * The Magic Carpet - Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster) * Rajah - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) * The Sultan - Vladimir (Anastasia) * Razoul - Hades (Hercules) * Razuol's Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) * Gazeem the Thief - Ryan Father (The Amazing Panda Adventure) * The Peddler - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Matilda * Prince Achmed - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * The Cave of Wonders - Giant Jaguar Statue (The Road to El Dorado) * Two Men Watching for Prince Achmed - Mario and Luigi (Mario) * Woman at the Window - Anna (Frozen) * Neckalce Man and Woman - Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Fat Ugly Lady - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Pocahontas, Cinderella and Anastasia * Omar; Melon Seller - Sonic (Sonic) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Grandpa (Rugrats) * 'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Percy (Pocahontas) * Rabbit Genie - Pipkin (Watership Down) * Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Boo (Monsters, Inc), Miss Bunny and Bluebelle (Bambi) * Sheep Genie - Shep (George of the Jungle) * Genie with Pinocchio's Head - Olaf (Frozen) * Camel Abu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Horse Abu - Horse Donkey (Shrek 2) * Duck Abu - Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) * Ostrich Abu - Duck (Little Bear) * Turtle Abu - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) * Old Jafar - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Bee Genie - Flit (Pocahontas) * Submarine Genie - Willy (Free Willy) * One of Flamingos - Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Gigantic Genie - Hexxus (Ferngully:The Last Rainforest) * Rajah as Cub - Poppy (Angry Birds Stella) * Abu as Toy - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron) * Snake Jafar - Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Cheerleader Genies - Flowers (Alice in Wonderland) * Genie Jafar - Cyclops (Hercules) * Baseball Genie - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Moon Genie - Baby Sun (Teletubbies) * Pot Seller - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Nut Seller - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) * Necklace Seller - Percy the Park Keeper * Fish Seller - Kipper the Dog * Fire Eater - Rupert Bear (Rupert TV Series) * Boy wanting an apple - James (James and the Giant Peach) * Two Hungry Children - Judy and Peter Shepherds (Jumanji) * Old Man Genie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Little Boy Genie - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Fat Man Genie - Rocko (The Pebble And The Penguin) * 75 Golden Camels - Graiffes (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Genie as TV Parade Host Hurry - Z (Antz) * 53 Purple Peacoks - Birds (Rio) * Genie as TV Parade Host Jane - Princess Bala (Antz) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Stampede (Jumanji) * Leopard Genie - Balto * Goat Genie - Ronno (Bambi 2) * Harem Genie - Masiy the Mouse * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears & Lions - Bears (Brother Bear) and Lionesses (The Lion King) * Brass Band - Scat Cat's Bands (The Aristocats) * 40 Fakirs - Wild Animals (The Lion King) * Cooks and Bakers - Farm Animals (Rock-A-Doodle) * Birds that 'warbe on keys' - Vultures (The Jungle Book) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Alan Parrish (Jumanji) * Super-Spy Genie - Spongebob * Teacher Genie - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Table Lamp Genie - Boris (Balto) * Parades - Various Parades ''Special Thanks To: *Walt Disney'' *''pazZzurro'' *''GAvillain'' *''DarkLord62892'' *''GodDeathBringer23'' *''and TheFoxPrince11'' Category:DarkLord62892 Category:DarkLord62892's Channel Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Parody Category:Parodies Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Account and Creators Movie-Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin